


把你们店最好的理头师傅请出来

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi





	把你们店最好的理头师傅请出来

「是时候剪个头发了。」朱一龙摸了摸自己过长的刘海，这般想到。他抬眼，不远处就有一家理发店，便朝那儿走了过去。

店员热情地对他表示了欢迎，并按照惯例询问了他是否有指名的理发师。朱一龙摇摇头：“没有，找个手法好一点的师傅就行。”“好的，那先生先去那边躺一下，一会儿会有人来帮您先洗个头哦！”

朱一龙颔首，然后便随便选了张洗头床躺了上去。这段时间他太累了，以至于一躺平就闭上了眼，感觉自己要睡过去了。闭上眼睛时间的概念就变得模糊不清，不知过了多久，他听到了一个声音：“先生，您是睡着了吗？”

朱一龙一下子清醒了，有些不好意思地哂笑道：“没有没有，醒着呢。”“那先生，我先帮您洗个头哦。”那声音这样说道，是个男人，声线也偏低，却不知怎的，听起来有些可爱，甚至可以说有点娇憨。那人说话时最后的音调总爱往上，却显得十分自然，让人听起来觉得酥酥痒痒的。

朱一龙忍不住向后仰头，看了一眼声音的主人：是个有点儿小胡子的男人，看不大出年纪，但应该和他差不多大。男人留着平刘海，眼睛和鼻子都圆圆的，嘴唇偏厚也偏红，整个人看起来肉肉的，很想让人揉一把。似是注意到了他的目光，男人对上他的视线，歪头勾起了嘴角：“先生？”

朱一龙无端咽了一口唾沫，慌忙移开了视线：“……没事。”

耳边传来水声，接着头发被濡湿了。温热的流水又让朱一龙产生了一点儿昏昏欲睡的感觉，忽的，身后那人又出声了：“先生，这样的水温可以吗？”朱一龙迷迷糊糊地回答：“嗯……唔！”他忽然睁开眼睛，因为他感到自己的耳朵似乎被人搓揉了一下。一股电流般的麻痹感窜上他的头皮，他忍不住绷直了身子。“……先生？您哪里不舒服吗？”

男人的声音即时地响起，听起来无辜而有些胆怯，似乎是在害怕被自己的顾客所责怪。朱一龙下意识地摇摇头：“没，你继续吧。”

于是便继续下去。

水声停了下来，过了一会儿，沾着泡沫的手伸了过来。男人的手感觉并不大，手法倒还挺熟练的样子。「看来是听进去我的要求了。」朱一龙这么想着，觉得这钱花得还挺心满意足的。“耳朵也帮您清洗一下哦。”男人又这般说道，下一秒朱一龙就感到自己的耳朵被人捏住了。那人力道控制地刚好，搓揉地感觉令人很舒服，就是感觉……有点儿怪怪的。说不出来的怪异，但朱一龙下意识地缩了缩脖子。

大概是注意到他的举动，那人放过了他的耳朵，又开始按摩头皮。怪异的感觉便一直挥之不去，朱一龙忍不住皱了皱眉，刚想说点儿什么，热水又冲了下来。男人快速地结束了这最后一道工序，然后帮他把头发包了起来：“先生，可以起来了，先去那边坐一会儿吧。”

朱一龙没想到结束地如此突然，恍惚间问了一句：“一会儿还是你给我理头吗？”男人似乎也没料到他会提问，愣了一下才笑着答道：“当然，如果您不介意的话。”

「现在理发店还带隔间的吗？」朱一龙把帘子撩开看了一眼，又放了下来。他坐在那张椅子上，莫名觉得有点儿兴奋，虽然他也不知道自己在兴奋什么，不过就是剪个头发罢了。

又过了两三分钟，有人撩开了帘子走了进来——是刚才给他洗头的那个男人。朱一龙眼睛一亮，男人在给他围上围巾，看到他的眼神，适时地开口：“久等了，不好意思。”“没有关系，呃，你……”“哦，我叫White。”男人心领神会，指了指自己胸口的铭牌。这名字起得毫无新意，在街上随便找十家理发店里面能揪出二十个同名的那种。但朱一龙却不知怎的，觉得这名字的发音特别好听，以至于他又跟着念了一遍：“……White。”

White笑了一下，应声道：“我在呢！先生想要剪个什么样的发型？”“后面修修齐，刘海剪短一点就行了，剪到……嗯，眉毛上面吧。”朱一龙比划了一下，White拉开一旁的抽屉，熟练地捡出几样工具：“好的，都听你的，先生。”

说这话时尾音还是往上走的，和那人嘴角一齐勾出一个美好的弧度来。

吹风机被打开了，热风吹得人有些头晕。朱一龙半阖着眼帘，任由White打理他的头发。忽的，他感到那人在捏自己的后颈：“你……”“哦，为了让您放松一点儿。”White流利地答道，“我看先生您好像很累的样子，就帮您按摩一下，不用担心，不会多讹您钱的。”

这回答还算挺有理有据，朱一龙便没再纠结。但那只手却不再只停留于后颈，过了一会儿，又捏上了他的肩头，尔后又往胸口滑去。在察觉到他的意图之后朱一龙浑身一激灵，抬手猛地摁住了对方的手。他回头，对上White的眼睛，那人也望着他，眼睛水灵灵的，接着，不动声色地把手抽了回去。

吹风机被关掉了，剪刀开合的声音响了起来。“先生看起来好年轻啊。”White随意地开口，是在理发店里经常会听到的话题，朱一龙下意识答道：“会吗？今年三十了。”“诶？那您还比我大两岁啊……”White说到这儿，忽然俯下了身子，在朱一龙耳边用近乎气音的声音说道，“我该喊你哥哥。”

朱一龙浑身一震，感觉身体里平白窜出两股热流，一股往脑门上去了，一股却冲向下身。White不知是不是看出了他的促狭，轻笑了一声，继续在他耳边说道：“哥哥，刚刚看到你的时候我就想说了，你长得可真好看。”称呼微妙地发生了变化，朱一龙只觉得心跳突兀地变快了不少，这让他有些心烦意乱。他别过脸去，磕绊地回答：“……谢谢。”“谢什么呀，我只是实话实说罢了。”

那人居然还不知好歹地贴了过来，继续凑在他耳边说道：“哥哥，你怎么还躲我呢？是我技术不好吗？”声音听起来还挺委屈，朱一龙一瞬间便感到了心软：“我不是……”“你明明就有！”White打断了他的话，颇有些撒娇意味地说道。朱一龙不知该作何回答，这会儿才想起自己才是花钱的主，装模作样地咳了一声：“……你可不可以不要离我这么近？”“嗯？”

White听起来有些吃惊：“……原来你不喜欢我这样吗？”朱一龙继续板着脸回答：“不喜欢。”“……这样啊，可是哥哥……”White忽然将那些剪刀和梳子放到了桌上，从朱一龙身后走到了他的身侧。朱一龙心脏狂跳起来，下一秒，他眼睁睁地看着White的手摁上了自己的下身：“……你怎么硬了呢？”

朱一龙哑口无言，他这才发现自己早就勃起了。White见他这样，像是一只偷腥的猫一般笑了起来。他的另一只手往朱一龙颈后一摸，解开了那个绳结，盖在朱一龙身上的白布便掉了下来。没有了遮盖，他下身的反应便一览无余。他今天穿了一条白色的卡其裤，本就有些偏紧，这会儿更是被绷得撑起了小帐篷。White极其熟练地往那儿揉了一把，那裤子便愈发显得要被撑坏一般。

朱一龙根本不知道这会儿该说什么了，他开口几次，最后却又合上了嘴。接着，他看到White走到了他的身前，在他两腿之间蹲了下来。朱一龙瞳孔猛地缩紧：“你干什么？！”White又笑了起来，就像他一开始见到朱一龙时的那次笑容一般，甜美而阳光，说出的话却和这两个词一点儿都不沾边：“哥哥不要动哦，我帮你口出来。”

然后他就解开了朱一龙的皮带和裤链，在朱一龙制止他之前一口把那已经半勃的性器吞入口中。那人的口腔又热又湿，几乎是一瞬间朱一龙就感觉自己完全勃起了。White明显也感受到了他的反应，抬起弯弯的眼睛看了他一眼，像是在调笑他的诚实，于是卖力地吸了几口，那根鸡巴便随着他的动作又涨大了好几圈。“你……！”

朱一龙想要制止，却不知道该说些什么才好。White似乎是明白了他的意思，把他的鸡巴吐了出来，用脸蹭了蹭，一边揉着他的阴囊一边回答道：“哥哥都硬成这样了还怎么理头呀？我是为了让哥哥能够剪个很帅的发型才这么做的呢……放心，我们服务很周到的，不会多算钱的哦。”

朱一龙这才发现自己进的大概不是什么正经理发店，他总算是知道那帘子是拿来干嘛用的了。按理说他现在应该立马起身走人，最好再像个正人君子一样去把这店举报了。可是……他看到White含着自己的鸡巴，红润的小舌时不时探出来，像是猫咪喝奶一般舔着他的龟头和冠状沟，然后又细细舔过柱身上的阳筋。他的鸡巴尺寸太大，那人好几次似乎都被噎到了，眼底都泛起了一层水汽，却还是努力打开喉咙，想要把他全数吞下去。

朱一龙从不知道自己还有施虐癖的倾向，也或许只是因为面前的这个人太懂得如何勾起一个男人的欲望，无论是哪种层面上的。一时间他忘记掉了所有的伦理道德与法律常识，他现在……只想在这儿多待一会儿。

于是他摁住面前这只小猫的脑袋，沉声道：“再吃进去一点儿……小白。”

小白抬头看了他一眼，神情有些诧异，却并没有表示出什么不满，看来他很喜欢这个称呼……也很愿意接受朱一龙的命令。于是他更加努力地打开自己的喉咙，想要把朱一龙的鸡巴全都吃进去。然而即便是尽到最大努力，却仍然最多只能吃下三分之二，他只好用手包住剩下的部分，配合自己颈部的动作为朱一龙手淫。

朱一龙看着自己两腿之间的男人，那乖巧的模样简直是让他硬得快要爆炸。他不记得自己上一次与人做爱是什么时候了，毕竟之前的女朋友也分手了好几年了。说来这还是他第一次与同性上床，居然没有任何的排斥感。难道自己其实是个同性恋吗？唔……或者只是因为，小白过于可爱了一点吧。

于是他摁住小白的脑袋，挺动着要开始操他的嘴巴。小白发出几声呜咽，似乎是在埋怨他操得太凶了，那双红唇也呈现出一种不正常的艳丽色彩来。朱一龙笑了笑，毫无诚意地说道：“抱歉……你忍一忍。”说着便愈加用力起来。

就这样操了几十个来回，他终于在小白的嘴里射了出来。射精的过程有点漫长，小白挣扎了几次，似乎是想要逃开，却都被朱一龙摁住了后脑勺。等终于射完之后他才把软下来的阴茎抽了出来，小白的嘴都有点儿合不上了。他张着嘴，给朱一龙看了看那些喷在他舌头与上颚上的白色乳液，天真而下流地说：“……你也射得太多了。”语气倒也全无责怪的意思。

朱一龙被他故作嗔怪的样子逗笑了，摸了摸他的脸颊——天知道他从第一眼看到小白就想这么做了：“抱歉，但你应该挺喜欢的，不是吗？”这么说着，他又将两根手指伸进小白的嘴里，一边把玩着他的舌头，一边问道：“好吃吗？”

小白被他色情的手法玩得一下子晕头转向起来，他呼吸急促而粗重，面色潮红，眯着眼睛发出几声类似猫科动物的叫唤：“唔……呼，唔嗯……嗯……”他胡乱地点着头，手上却又在撸朱一龙的阴茎。朱一龙被他这撩拨的方法激起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，双手抱住小白的腋下，一把将人抱在了自己腿上。

小白根本没料到朱一龙力气居然这么大，吓得眼睛都瞪圆了。朱一龙觉得他这反应简直可爱到不行，忍不住笑出了声，接着便重重地吻上了他的唇。

小白的惊吓也就持续了几秒，等朱一龙一亲上来他便恢复了镇定，熟练地与朱一龙舌吻起来。等到了这会儿朱一龙才明白过来，小白在给他洗头时自己就感到的那股怪异的感觉是怎么回事：这人很明显是个接吻高手，一边与他舌吻，一边还用手揉他的耳朵，这动作让朱一龙舒爽得发出了好几声低吼。

他搅着小白的那条灵巧而不听话的软舌，又觉得这样似乎都不够，于是便结结实实地吸吮起来。小白被他亲得舒服极了，不停地呻吟着，腰肢软软地塌了下来，却还无意识地用下身磨蹭着朱一龙的阴茎。朱一龙感到对方也明显地硬了，脑袋一热便把人抱了起来。

小白已经经历过一次惊吓，这一次比上一次冷静了不少，快速抱住了朱一龙的脖颈。朱一龙显然没有什么耐心，手一挥，把理发桌上的东西全都扫到了地上，然后就把小白放了上去。他这才发现这桌子比普通的理发桌要更大一点，想必也是为了方便做这种事情。

小白眼皮跳了跳，嘟囔了一句：“这可得多收费啊……”“你说什么？”他抬头，看到朱一龙那一双桃花眼近在咫尺，那人还无辜而深情地对自己眨着眼。小白一舔嘴唇，环紧了那人的脖子：“没事，哥哥，你快点儿的……还要给你剪头发呢。”

说完还给人了一个wink，事到如今谁的心思都不在剪头发上了，朱一龙倒也没反驳他，只是依他所言，一下子扒下了小白的裤子。小白已经完全勃起了，灰色的平角内裤被他的前列腺液染出了一片深色，看起来分外色情。朱一龙隔着他的内裤搓揉他的阴茎：“吃男人的鸡巴都能把自己搞湿了……你这么浪的？”

这话有些故意羞辱的意味，但小白显然不在乎床笫之间的这点小情趣，不如说dirty talk能让他更加兴奋。他一边感受着自己的阴茎被对方握在手里搓揉的快感，一边懒洋洋地说：“是……哥哥高潮的样子太性感了，我才硬的……唔，你再让我看一次，我就能射了……”这话半真半假的，朱一龙都听笑了：“……不用，哥哥把你操射，是不是更舒服？”

小白听到这话浑身都抖了抖，似乎已是兴奋难耐的样子。朱一龙朝周围看了一圈，小白心领神会地说道：“在左边的抽屉里……”语气还有点儿着急，朱一龙一拉开抽屉，果然看到了润滑剂和安全套。他打开瓶盖，淋了一半多在手上，急吼吼地去给小白扩张。那穴不知怎的，生得格外淫乱，朱一龙的手指一进去，不但没有半点排斥的意思，还像是有生命一般自发地吸吮起来。朱一龙光是想想一会儿操进去的是自己鸡巴，就感觉自己现在都能射。

就这样扩张了一会儿，已经吃进了三根手指。小白比朱一龙还着急抬了抬腰，催促着说道：“快进来……哥哥快点儿……”这哪还有等的道理，朱一龙抽出手指，套了个安全套，象征性地在穴口磨蹭了几下便插了进去。

朱一龙实在是生了一根足够拉高亚洲人平均水平的屌，全硬之后至少有二十公分长，还很粗大。一插进去小白额头上便冒了一层薄汗，却还是将脚勾在了那人的后腰，催促着往前摁了摁。朱一龙深吸一口气，俯下身说道：“忍不住就叫出来。”说完却吻上了小白的唇，下身也抓着机会，一下子全捅了进去。小白想要尖叫，刚出了一点儿声音就都被朱一龙吃了进去，变成了徘徊在喉咙里的、软绵绵的气音。

吻了一会儿，朱一龙感到那人又开始催自己，便毫不客气地抽动起来。小白的穴比他的嘴还要让人舒服，湿热而紧致，咬得朱一龙头皮都发麻了。不知道这人是什么妖魅鬼怪，还是身体天生浪荡，操着操着居然还会自己出水，几个来回那口穴便被操得服服帖帖，柔软而急迫地吸吮朱一龙的鸡巴。

小白双目微微失神，被朱一龙操得浑身都在颠簸。他不自觉地抬腰去迎接朱一龙的撞击，一抬却让朱一龙的阴茎换了个角度，直接操到了他的前列腺的位置。“啊啊！！……哈、你，唔嗯……那里……”小白断断续续地说着，生理性的泪水一下子就流了下来。

朱一龙知道是操到了他的骚处，却忍不住坏心眼地去逗他：“嗯？小白怎么了？不说出来，哥哥不知道你想说什么啊……”他温柔地舔吻小白的眼泪，说这话时下身却跟着停了下来，就是要折磨小白。小白难耐地扭着腰，急得锤了一下他的肩膀：“我要哥哥，再插我那里……快点啊呜……”

朱一龙听到了满意的回答，这才重新动作起来，每一下都直直操到小白的敏感点，让他再也忍不住地大声浪叫起来：“唔……！嗯嗯……啊……”“小白……哥哥棒不棒？操得你爽吗？”朱一龙厮磨着小白的唇，一边操他一边这般问到。小白被操得失了神，晃着脑袋直白地回答道：“爽……哥哥好大，好会操……啊啊……要被操坏了……”朱一龙忍不住笑出了声，含住了他的唇瓣：“瞎说，你这么浪，才操不坏呢。”

说着便愈加用力地操他。就这样来回插了百十下，小白居然就这么被生生操射了。他射精时浑身轻颤着，像是濒死的鱼一般弹了几下，后穴也跟着条件反射地收紧起来。朱一龙被他夹得闷哼一声，也跟着泄了精。他把鸡巴抽了出来，射完之后那玩意儿没有软下去，反而还是半硬的。朱一龙把套子摘了下来，一看抽屉却犯了难：已经没有安全套了。

他烦躁地一挠头发，却听到小白又出了声：“别管了……直接进来。”

朱一龙惊讶地眨了眨眼，继而笑道：“嗯……那就恭敬不如从命。”

 

醒来的时候朱一龙发现自己还坐在椅子上，身边没有人，头发好像也剪完了。他几乎是要怀疑自己是因为最近太累了，才在剪头发的时候睡着了，还顺便做了个春梦。

他起身，忽然感到胸前的口袋里有什么东西。摸出来一看，是一张名片，上面的名字是「White 白宇」，还有一行电话号码。

他把这名字默念了几遍，然后把名片收了起来。

 

 

-FIN.-


End file.
